Room 323
by shainababygirl
Summary: Riddick can't seem to get Jack out of his mind. He left her with Imam 4 years ago, and has been haunted by her ever since. What happens when he hires a brothel girl that reminds him so much of her that he begins to blur the lines between them?
1. Chapter 1

1"Can I help you sir?"

Richard B. Riddick looked up into the light brown eyes of a buxom brunette who had just arrived behind a makeshift counter.

"I'm looking for something specific." He spit out gruffly.

The brunette nodded, bringing up her computer. "Yes sir, we do that...what are you looking for?"

Riddick paused, adjusting his goggles on his eyes. He slid his tongue out, dancing it across his lips.

"Petite. Blonde, shortish hair. Has to answer to the name Jack, but she cannot speak. If she looks good, she can face me...if not she must remain with her back to me. She has to be in boy clothes... boxers and a wife-beater preferably. The room must be dark and remain dark." The brunette nodded, looking through her computer. She chewed on a piece of her curly hair, scanning the pages with her eyes. Finally she nodded.

"I've got a girl for you...she matches the description, Kyra...her name is. She's fairly new. She's chosen a safety word...if she says it you must stop. She does not do oral. Do you want to see her?"

Riddick paused. No blow jobs? That was strange for a prostitute...even a newbie. But he hardly ever got one, and never from his Jack girls. He shook his head, he didn't need to see her...that's what the dark was for. The brunette nodded and punched something into her keypad. The door beside Riddick slid open and a tiny girl stepped out and over to the counter. The brunette turned to Riddick.

"Will you be staying the whole night, or just a few hours?" She asked, as she reached for his credit chip.

"The whole night." He responded gruffly. Why leave a warm bed? She nodded, scanned his chip and handed it back. "Kyra's safety word is Monster." Riddick looked up and nodded. "Mya here will show you to the room." The brunette nodded towards the tiny girl, who never looked up, just slipped through the same door she had came out of without looking back. Riddick followed her as she walked through numerous hallways and around several corners until she reached room 323. She stopped out front of this room, knocked, then turned and left the same way she had just led him. Riddick watched her go, wondering how someone so young had became so down trodden. He sighed, opening the door, stepping in and closing it behind him.

The room was dark. He removed his goggles, slipping them off and into the pocket of his cargos. He kneeled down and began untying and removing his boots. He heard a rustle and glances up, studying the girl who had just entered through a different door, and plopped onto the bed. She was small... barely legal, if she was even legal... she was tiny...no...she was the perfect size. Her hair was light and just barely past her ears, and the features on her face... gawd... this girl was the best yet. He growled in anticipation. She froze, turning completely stock still. He chuckled.

"Don't worry Jack, its just me kid...it's just Riddick." He watched as her jaw dropped, but she quickly caught herself and turned around, back to him like he'd ordered.

"No... no...you're okay, you can face me." He watched her take a deep breath, then slowly turn to face him. She was in a pair of big guys boxers, and a white wife-beater. Her breasts were bigger than the Jack he had left, but surprisingly that added to her appeal. He reached down and pulled his black t-shirt off over his head, laying it beside his boots. He then stepped forward, quickly taking her in his arms, burying his face in her neck. His senses were playing tricks on him, she even smelled the same as his Jack. He began kissing, sucking and nibbling around her jugular vein. He loved the way he could feel her blood coursing under his lips. She moaned beneath his caresses as he spread his hands out on her back, pulling her against him roughly.

"Jack..." He whispered, pulling back from her and pulling her shirt over her head. He tossed it in some corner of the room, then brought his hands up and around her waist. He could touch his thumbs to his middle fingers, he was sure, if he just tried. Instead, he lifted her up, burying his face in her breasts. Soon she took the hint, wrapping her legs around his waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders, tilting her head back, moaning loudly as he started lavishing her breasts with the same treatment her neck had just received. She ran her hands over his bald head, tightening her legs around his waist when he began to suck on her nipples. After a few moments he moved back to the edge of the bed, laying her down upon it. He ripped off her boxers, then peeled his own pants down and off his body. Slowly he climbed on her, and glanced down at her face. What he saw made him freeze. Fear, coupled with desire...with want...for him. Fear...he was used to seeing that on girls faces, but desire... he'd never seen that on the face of a brothel girl... in fact...he hadn't seen that on the face of any girl in about five years. Shaking that image from his brain, he thrust into her. However, seeing her face made him thrust a little softer than he normally would have.

Still, her eyes got huge. She let out a low groan, and wrapped her arms around him. He began thrusting harder and faster, and to his total suprise, she started thrusting her hips against his, matching him thrust for thrust. He bent down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue against it. She arched her back, moaning louder, then a moment later she climaxed around him. With that he took one last hard thrust and rested inside of her, climaxing harder than he could ever remember climaxing.

He caught himself before dropping his entire weight on her, then buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply.

"Fuck...Jack..." He groaned, rolling off to the side. This Jack laid on her back, panting softly, a look of surprise on her face. Riddick reached over, gently rubbing her stomach, then down to her thigh. If he smiled, he would be smiling now.

A few minutes later, this Jack got up and began gathering up her things, Riddick scooted back up on the bed, settling against the pillows, as she walked past him to get her things he grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him.

"Will you stay with me?" Riddick had never asked this of anyone, he didn't really understand why he was asking her now...nor did he expect her to say yes. In fact, now that he had asked he hoped she said no...he had no clue what to do if she did stay, and Riddick's liked being in control of the situation.

She looked at him, studying his face. Slowly she nodded, then walked away, folding up her clothes. She slipped into the bed beside him a moment later, laying on her side, facing him. Slowly he slid under the covers, facing her. She smiled up at him a little, then slid closer to him, snuggling to his side. He studied her form, studied the feel of her soft curves snuggled against him in a non sexual manner... he sort of liked it... Slowly, cautiously, he slid his arm out, wrapping it around her. She snuggled closer, closing her eyes, resting her head against his chest. He could feel her breathing become more even as she fell asleep. Gently he rolled onto his back, pulling her against him. She complied, even though she was fast asleep, resting her head on his chest and shoulder, her hand found its way to his stomach, and as she settled, her leg moved up, laying on his. She sighed softly in her sleep, making soft mming sounds, snuggling closer to him. As strange as it was, he sort of liked it. For the first time, he wanted to see one of his Brothel Jack's again. He laid there, watching her sleep for a long time, and eventually fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Where are we going Riddie?" Gawd, did she ever shut up?_

"_New Mecca kid, I've told you before." _

"_Your not going to leave me with them, are you Riddie? You can't possibly leave me with them! I won't stay!" _

"_You will stay with them, I am leaving you with Imam...he'll take care of you." _

"_I can take care of myself!" Yeah right kid, that's how you ended up here. Riddick opened his eyes, glancing over to the co-pilots seat, at the 14 year old girl who had wormed her way into his heart in the days they'd been stuck on this fucking skiff. She was dirty, she was tired, she had little scratches all over her body, but she was looking at him in a way no one had ever looked at him before. "I don't want to leave you Riddie..." She whispered softly, turning around and folding her arms over her chest stubbornly. _

"_To bad kid, You're going with Imam...a fourteen year old girl has no business going anywhere with me." _

"_I won't stay! I'll run!" He growled. _

"_You will stay if you know what's good for you." She looked up at him, defiance in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't stay, but he couldn't risk bringing her with him. She was innocent, and if she stayed with him she wouldn't be much longer. As dirty as she was, as short as her hair was, he felt himself get hard around her whenever she smiled. She was definitely staying with Imam_

"_I won't stay. I'll run, and I'll find you Riddick... I promise I'll find you." _

"_Right Kid, go ahead and try... the mercs can't find me half the time, how would you?"_

Riddick woke with a small jerk as he felt the soft form laying against him stir a little. Her hand moved on his stomach, a soft moan escaped her lips and she stretched slowly. He glanced down at her.

"Mornin'..." He spoke gruffly, almost a growl instead of a word. She smiled up at him, stretching again, he spoke softer...or what he hoped was softer.

"You can talk..." She nodded, then spoke softly.

"Morning..." Her voice was soft, sweet... it matched her body. Delicate and young. Riddick sat up a little, running his hand down her body slowly.

"Can... I see you again? I'm going to be in port here for a while... and I was wondering if you'd have me again... Kyra...isn't it?" She glanced up at him, her brow wrinkled just a little, she nodded.

"You can see me again... but you might have to pay something to reserve me... I'm new... they put all the guys they don't want on me... I don't know how I managed to get you last night..." She trailed off, looking down.

"I wanted something specific...you were the only one to match my specifications. I'll make arrangements so that you're free the entire time I'm here. I'll be back tonight." With that he slipped out of bed, slipping back into his clothes. She stayed there in bed, watching him get dressed. Without looking back he left, going back the way he had been led. Once he got to the front desk, there was another woman working the counter.

"I want to reserve Kyra... in room 323... for one month." He spoke demandingly, leaving no room for question. The girl looked up.

"Um... sir... we don't normally do that..." She stuttered, looking over the computer at him.

"I don't care, do it. I'll pay 20,000 credits to have her reserved for a month." The girls eyes got wide and she nodded, reaching for his credit chip. He handed it over. "Have her waiting, I'll be back around the same time tonight." He took back his credit chip and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Riddick continued coming every night. It just kept getting better. Kyra still didn't talk, not until they were falling asleep. Riddick was almost certain that most hookers didn't put this much into their clients, and he wondered what she would do when he moved on to another planet.

Currently he was just walking around the city, giving Kyra time to rest. He wore her out, he could tell, but she never complained. When he got up to leave in the mornings , she would pout a little, then roll onto her stomach and fall back asleep. Riddick always covered her up, tucking it in tight. The room was cold, and without his added body heat in the bed, she would sometimes begin shivering. He also began bringing her food. Meats, fruits and vegatables... richer foods than she was sure to get there, food that would help her keep her energy up. What good was she tired? With his other brothel girls it hadn't mattered if she was tired or not, but with Kyra it did. She responded to him, she met him half way. She had sex with him, not just let him have sex with her. It made him insatiable. He'd never wanted to spend a second night with a hooker before, but with her he had no problem spending a month.

He continued walking around, watching people interact with one another. He watched people shopping and he glanced into some of the shops. On a whim, he entered a lingerie store on the corner. So far Kyra had greeted him in the same boxers and white wife-beater for the past two weeks. He was definitely ready for a change.

Riddick took his time looking around the store, carefully feeling of the different fabrics and examining the different cuts. He chose two different ones then took them to the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am, if I were buying this for a blonde...which color should I choose? I'm color blind and can't distinguish." The sales assistant smiled. No man was ever this thoughtful.. color blind or not, they'd just pick which ever was cheaper. She studied them both carefully.

"The green sir...the one in your right hand...I would go with that one, twas I you." Riddick nodded and laid it on the counter, handing over his credit chip.

Riddick walked into the brothel and left the package at the front desk, with strict instructions for Kyra to be wearing it when he arrived.

Riddick left, going back to his ship and showering. He hated going to see Kyra when he had been walking around all day. He was glad this certain job had to wait, he was able to be more relaxed, simply waiting for his "client" to become available. As soon as he did his job, he'd have to leave the planet...and it would be a couple of months before he could come back.

Riddick stopped himself. He stopped walking. Come back? When had he suddenly decided to come back? He never went to the same planet if he could help it. That's one reason he hardly ever got caught, the mercs never knew where he was. But... suddenly he realized he had no choice...he would be coming back.

Riddick started walking again, heading onto his ship. He stripped and headed into the shower, letting it hit him full in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kid... go to sleep." She could be the most annonying..._

"_Riddick. I have a name. It's Jack." _

"_Jack. You're a girl. Jack is not a girls name."_

"_Well, it's my name." _

"_What's your real name kid?" He glanced over at her. Riddick was sitting with his feet up on the console, his legs stretched out in front of him, his hands folded on his stomach. Imam and the holy boy were asleep in the back, and the ship was dark. His goggles were off. _

_Jack on the other hand was curled up in the co-pilots seat. Her feet her under her, and she was turned sideways in the chair, looking at him. Her head was resting against the seat, her eyes fixed upon him, she studied him. _

"_Jaquetta Marx... and I hate it."_

_He smiled. _

"_Jaquetta? Aww...that's cute kid." She growled...something she had picked up from him. "Real cute kid."_

Riddick opened the door to room 323, and stepped inside. He didn't know how tonight would go. He didn't know if he'd be able to see Jack in the dress he'd bought, or if he'd just see Kyra... and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Jack. Maybe Kyra had finally helped him get over her...

Riddick stepped inside further, closing the door behind him silently. He slid off his goggles, looking around.

Kyra stood in the corner, brushing her hair. She was humming softly, and had obviously not heard him enter. He stood still, watching her. The night gown he had bought barely brushed her thighs, but it molded to her breasts. It dipped down low, tantalizing every curve she had. He suddenly realized what a good purchase it had been. Then he stopped again. He couldn't distinguish if he were seeing Jack, or if he were seeing Kyra. They were molding into one.

He stepped forward, into the soft light of the room. Kyra jumped, raising her hand to her chest, breathing out slowly once she saw him. She smiled and opened her mouth, then closed it slowly, remembering her vow of silence until they were done. Riddick stopped walking.

He opened his mouth, then closed it. When had he went from wanting Jack...to wanting the girl that played her?

"You can talk... from now on... it's stupid for you not too...I don't think of Jack nearly as much anymore...I just think of you Kyra..."

Kyra took a step back, studying him slowly. He held his breath, dammit! What was this slip of a girl doing to him? She slowly smiled, then stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and raising her face up, kissing around his face slowly. He pulled back.

"Kyra... I'm leaving in a week. I can't promise I'll be back...I'll try but I can't promise." She looked down.

"I know Riddie... I know... it's okay... we have this now."She stepped towards him again, standing on her tip toes and pressing herself against him. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and raised her face to his, kissing him deeply. He started to pull back again, but she followed him, kissing him even deeper. Finally, he gave in.

She ran a hand over his head, digging her nails into the back of his neck, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, exploring slowly. He groaned loudly. He hadn't been kissed in five years, and he had never, ever been kissed like this. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. He walked over and sat her on the edge of the bed, as she reached up with her arms and pushed up his shirt, kissing around his pants softly.

Riddick ran his fingers through her hair slowly, gazing down at her. She was going to be hard to leave...very hard. He pulled her back up, and with one fluid motion brought the nightgown off over her head. She buried her face in his chest, kissing softly, nibbling on his collar bone. He growled, pushing her back on the bed gently. He pushed off his pants and plopped down on top of her, catching himself to keep off his weight. She giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her hips up against his. That just made him want her more.

Riddick bent his head down, catching her mouth in his own, kissing her deeply, thrusting his tongue in roughly as he thrust into her, she moaned beneath him, arching her back up to meet him, digging her nails into his back. Riddick thrust into her harder, and faster, groaning loudly. He bent his head away from her mouth, biting down on her shoulder until he tasted blood. Kyra didn't seem to mind. She climaxed once, writhing beneath him. He continued thrusting. Slowly he reached one hand between them, supporting his full weight with the other, he began rubbing her softly, bending his head to catch her lips again. A moment later her thrust in deeply as she climaxed around him again, and quickly had to catch himself before collapsing on top of her.

Riddick groaned loudly, rolling on his back, pulling Kyra on top of him. She lay there, completely limp, panting loudly. Riddick wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly. A few moments later she finally started moving, curling up to him, kissing his neck. Riddick closed his eyes, he was definitely sated for the moment. He pulled Kyra closer, kissing her temple softly. She curled up more, mming softly, closing her eyes and sighing into his neck. He began relaxing, he relaxed more around her than he relaxes around anyone. Slowly, he began to fall asleep.

Kyra waited until she could feel his breathing even out, until she felt his arms around her get heavier, letting her know he was asleep. She slowly ran her fingers down his arm, nuzzling her face into his neck. She closed her eyes.

"I love you Riddie..." she whispered softly, snuggling as close as humanly possible, then slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra was waiting for him on the bed, her new night gown in place. After the success of his first purchase, Riddick had went out and purchased another, longer one, in a deep blue...or that's the color Kyra and the sales lady had told him it was. He walked in, and stopped at the end of the bed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Kyra looked up quickly, her eyes getting wide, she spoke softly, softer than normal.

"You are?" Riddick nodded, looking at her stricken face that she was trying to hide. She nodded, and reached out a hand to him. "Will you stay tonight?" He looked at her.

"Kyr... babe...I need to go..." She reached out more, it tugged at him.

"Please? Just stay till I go to sleep..." He studied her. It was kind of dirty of him to not warn her more, he stepped forward, taking her hand. He sat beside her on the bed, and kissed her fingers softly, then motioned for her to lay down. He pulled off his boots and laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her shaking, and he knew she was trying not to cry. He pulled one arm back, and ran it along her side, down her hip to her thigh and squeezed it softly. He bent his head forward, kissing the back of her neck, then her shoulder softly. He wanted to tell her he'd be back, he wanted to promise to come back for her. He knew that would probably help the pain she was feeling now, but...he wasn't going to promise something unless he knew he could keep it.

Riddick continued rubbing Kyra's side, running his hand all the way up to play with her hair. Slowly she stopped shaking, and then even slower her breathing dropped to her normal sleep breathing. He laid with her a few minutes longer, soaking up the feeling of her against him. Slowly he stood, slipping his boots back on. He stepped over to her, kissing her lips softly, then slipped out of the room.

Kyra waited until she was sure he was gone before she sat up. She wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them up to her chest, shaking slowly. She took a deep breath, looking around the empty room and she buried her head in her knees, and she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Six Months Later

Riddick sat his skiff back down on Gergoira. Six months away, he figured that was safe enough. He'd not been able to stay away any longer, he had thought about Kyra every day since he left. All he could think about was wrapping her in his arms and making love too her.

Riddick stopped his hands on the controls as he was shutting down the ship. Making LOVE to her? Was he in love with her? He didn't think Riddick's could fall in love... but... he was pretty sure if they did, he was in love with Kyra. That scared him... how could he love Kyra... and not have loved Jack? He felt like he owed Jack his love... because she had loved him. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Riddick finished clearing up his stuff, and then he slipped out of his ship, locking it up behind him. With a single destination in mind, he headed straight for Kyra's Brothel. The night he left he had paid credits to have Kyra "reserved" until he got back. At a three thousand credit chips a week, it wasn't cheap... but he didn't want to think of her with some sleazy guy.

Riddick walked in and straight to the counter.

"Kyra please, room 323." The clerk girl was new. She wrinkled her brow and typed it in.

"I'm sorry sir... we don't have anyone in 323 currently... nor do we have any Kyra's." Riddick blinked at her.

"Look. Again." The girl looked up, startled. She'd never heard such a scary growl come from a man, she swallowed and nodded, going through the computer.

"Sir..." She started shakily "We don't have a Kyra...BUT." she added quickly, glancing up to see the gleam in his eyes "We have a Jacquetta Kyra Marx...perhaps that's her?"

Riddick's jaw dropped. Jacquetta Kyra Marx? HIS Jacquetta Marx? HIS Kyra? They were the same person? What? How could she... His mind was going faster than he knew how to think.

"What room?" He growled, slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Sir...she's not available. She's been caught." Riddick felt his heart catch.

"Caught?" He said, softer than he'd been talking.

"Yes sir... what girls here..." she sighed. "Oh, she's living across town...in some of our apartments... apparently someone paid enough that she could get set up... I'll give you the address...just...don't tell anyone I told you." Riddick nodded "And if the cops are called...well..I can't do anything."

Quickly she jotted down the address, she just wanted to get this... man out of her hair. He scared her. She slid the paper over, then called "next!" quickly.

Riddick took the slip and turned around, heading back outside. He knew his way around well enough that he knew exactly what street Kyra... Jack... lived on. Without pause, he started walking towards her apartment...that ironically enough, he paid for.


	7. Chapter 7

Riddick came up to the apartment number noted on the piece of paper in his hand, and took a deep breath, grabbing a shiv out of his pants. He kicked in the door, being careful not to kick it off it's hinges and entered the apartment, shiv's blazing. He glanced around, his eyes lighting on Jack who stood in the corner of the room, putting books up in a bookcase. Her back was to him, and she was looking over her shoulder, her eyes wide. She dropped the books in her hands.

"Riddick?" She whispered softly, turning her upper body just a bit more.

"Why the fuck are you here Jack?" He growled, closing the door behind him. "Who's here with you?"

Jack turned around, and walked towards the kitchen, keeping her back to him.

"They sent me away, you gave them enough money for me to have my own place... and... I'm here by myself of course." She paused. "Wait! What did you call me?"

Riddick smiled, walking towards her. "Jack... I called you jack... Jaquetta Kyra Marx isn't it?" He grabbed her shoulder, whipping her around to face him. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me it was you? Why the FUCK did you let me do that too you Jack? Why the..." He stopped, looking down. Jack's once flat stomach was now protruding so much that it was pressed up against his crotch.

Riddick glanced down, then back up at her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, none softer than he'd been yelling. Now he was worried. What could have made her stomach expand like that?

Jack looked up at him, studying his face. Slowly she began to laugh.

"Jack! Kyra! I'm serious! What's wrong?" She laughed more, shaking her head.

"Riddie... I'm pregnant... Seven months." Riddick froze. Pregnant meant babies. Babies meant kids. Kids meant a family. Riddick took a step back.

"Is it mine?" He growled, raising his goggles. Jack rolled her eyes.

"No Riddick. It's the boogeymans. Riddick! Who was with me seven months ago...every night... for a MONTH? Ding, ding ding! You win! Yes it's yours!" She turned around, heading into the kitchen. Riddick didn't follow. Taking a deep breath he started pacing around the living room slowly. Jack came back a few minutes later and sat on the couch. She leaned back carefully, munching on carrots and peanut butter. Riddick watched her, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"What is it?" His voice was still a growl, but a slightly softer one. Jack rolled her eyes again.

"It's a baby Riddick." Riddick growled, then kicked the couch.

"Dammit Jack! I know that! Is it a girl? Is it a boy?" Jack jumped when the couch moved, glancing up at him, a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh... um... it's a girl." Riddick studied her closely, then walked over and sat down beside her.

"Fuck Jack... You're still a baby... you don't need to be having a baby." Jack looked over at him, she snorted.

"Riddick... you didn't see me as a baby when you were fucking me." He cringed, great...she was pissed.

"Kid... I couldn't get you out of my head. Of course I was going to fuck you. I just didn't know I would fuck it up this bad." He felt a hand on his arm, and he looked up at her face. Jack spoke softly.

"Riddie...baby.. You didn't fuck up. I have someone to love now...someone to love me... I'm not upset, I'm happy." Riddick studied her more, standing up again. He started pacing again, Jack sighed.

"What? Should I give her up? Should I have killed her?" Riddick growled, turning towards her.

"I would have killed you if you had." He kept pacing, his steps getting heavier, louder. Jack turned around, sitting on her knees, leaning against the back of the couch.

"What is it Riddie? What's the matter?" He stopped, looking at her, he rubbed his face.

"You want the baby...you want to love someone... you want someone to love you... Don't you think that someone already loves you?" Jack stopped and studied him, then she spoke softer, slower.

"No baby... I don't think anyone loves me." Riddick turned, stalking towards the door. Suddenly he turned again, stalking back to her. He stood in front of her, grabbing her under the arms, lifting her up so her swollen belly was pressed against his, and they were face to face. He brought his hand up, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Dammit Jack... I love you... don't I count?" He watched as Jack eye's got huge. She swallowed, it took her a moment to find her voice.

"You love me?" Riddick rolled his eyes.

"Yes.. I do...I love you." She pushed his chest, huffing softly.

"Then dammit! Why didn't you ever TELL me?" Riddick blinked.

"I thought you knew! Well I thought Jack knew...I mean...I know I never told Jack nor Kyra... but I mean...you knew didn't you?" Jack blinked.

"Riddick... I _am_ Jack... I _am_ Kyra...if you didn't tell either of them, then how am I supposed to know?" He growled, a very frustrated growl.

"Dammit this is confusing." Jack laughed softly, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Can I sit down? Your daughter is pressing herself into my spine and its making sitting this way hurt just a little." Riddick glanced down at the belly pressing against his, he glanced up at Jack's face, then back down at her stomach.

"Can I...touch...it?" Jack studied his face, this was softest she had ever heard him speak.

"Do you mean my tummy?" Riddick nodded slowly. Jack smiled. "Yes, you may touch my tummy." Riddick reached out a hand slowly, running it along the side of her stomach softly. The skin was so taunt, stretched so thin. A pregnancy lasted nine months didn't it? How was her skin going to stretch any more to accomadate the baby? He continued rubbing softly, suddenly he felt something bump against his hand, he quickly looked up at Jack. She simply smiled.

"That's the baby, she's kicking...she can feel you rubbing." Jack shifted her weight from one knee to the next, it was getting increasingly difficult to sit like this, but she liked that Riddick was rubbing her stomach, rubbing their baby.

Riddick noticed her shifting. "Shit Jack...I'm sorry, sit down... you need help? You okay?" Jack studied his face then burst out laughing. She pulled back, swinging her belly around, then slid down on the couch, relaxing slowly.

"When did you get soft Riddick?" Riddick snorted.

"I'm far from soft Jack... you know that." He moved around, sitting beside her. She glanced at him, studying his face for a moment. Slowly she leaned over, resting her forehead against his neck, her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"I missed you so much Riddie..." He slowly slid his around her, like he held her when she slept.

"You did?" He spoke as soft as he could, gazing down at her relaxed form laying against him, he cautiously reached his hand out, laying it on her stomach. She mmed softly, then nodded.

"I did... it was so hard without you... thank you for reserving me..." She snuggled closer. "I love you..." Riddick looked down at her face. She loved him? He shouldn't be surprised, She told him on the skiff that he was the entire reason that she got passage on the Hunter-Gratzner.

"Want to go lay down in your bed? I'm awfully tired..." She pulled her head away from his chest, her face screaming that she was tired. She nodded slowly. She stood, with assitance from his hand, then went around turning off the lights. She went in one of the back rooms, not bothering to turn on the lights, then slowly pushed her sweats off and pulled her shirt off over her head, climbing in to the giant king size bed that the brothel had provided. Riddick followed, stripping and climbing into the bed as well. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She kissed his chest, then rolled with his back to him. He snuggled against her back, resting his hand on her stomach, kissing the back of her shoulder. He began rubbing her tummy softly, and within minutes her breathing evened out and she completely relaxed. Riddick rested his forehead against her back, lost in thought.


End file.
